


i ain't talking no big deals

by seren_ccd



Category: Lockout (2012)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/pseuds/seren_ccd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, they go bowling.  Well, actually they go to a bowling alley.  Sometimes a girl just has to eat two chilli hotdogs and nachos and drink some beer.  Agent Snow/Emilie Warnock UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i ain't talking no big deals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/gifts).



> I saw this prompt and had to give it a go! Title is from ‘Hurts So Good’ by John Mellencamp as I suspect Snow is a fan.

So they go bowling.

Well.

They don’t actually go bowling, but they do go to a bowling alley. Fact is, they’re both starving and there’s something about greasy food that really hits the spot. However, Emilie suspects that once her stomach has stopped digesting all the crap she’s just eaten, she’s going to be sick, but hey. Sometimes a girl just has to eat two chilli hotdogs and nachos and drink some beer.

She’s on her second bottle and Snow’s on his fourth when he says, “I think I liked you better as a brunette.”

She smirks and says, “That’s because brunette-me didn’t punch you in the face.”

“Good times,” he says with a fake sigh.

“Yeah, well, it smelled,” she says after downing the last of her beer. “And blonde-me definitely has more fun.”

The look he gives her is all smug and posturing and so beyond full of it, she almost starts snickering. “Just how much more fun are we talking? ‘Cause, I don’t think we’re gonna top free-falling through space and an atmosphere, princess. At least not without a day’s worth of planning.”

“You saying you’re not up for the challenge?” she counters.

“I am always up for the challenge,” he says lighting up a cigarette. “But don’t you go thinking that I put out for every girl that gets me out of prison.”

“Oh, sure. You’ve been saving yourself for true love,” she says leaning back in her chair. 

“Or true lust,” he says. “I’m not picky.”

“I’m flattered.”

“You’re flattered? I’m the one who was just let out of prison and all just because I saved your bacon,” he says, looking away. “You didn’t have to put yourself out.”

Emilie feels something catch in her chest and throat and realizes it’s something like gratitude that he’s attempting to convey, however reluctantly. And suddenly she’s flooded with relief that it’s over. Well, apart from what showing the world just what the hell was going on up on MS-1, but that’s going to be a walk in the park compared to what she’s been through. But the getting out? And then getting Snow out? She’s done it. It’s over. 

She’s having trouble breathing the relief is so great and now Snow’s looking at her funny.

“Am I going to have to give you mouth to mouth?” he asks. “I mean, I will, if I have to. I’m a brave little soldier and all that.”

Emilie shakes her head. “No. I’m fine.”

“Good,” he says taking a long drag off his cigarette. “’Cause I’ve already had to stick a needle in your eye and let me tell you that was pretty god damn gross.”

She huffs out a laugh and says, “Thanks for saving my life, Snow.”

He shrugs. “All part of the job, princess.” He still isn’t quite looking at her, though and she grins.

“You do realize that you are not as much of a hardass as you think you are,” she says, propping her elbows on the table and leaning towards him.

He looks at her. “I’m not?”

“Nope.”

“Really?”

“You’re a creampuff.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. You’re grateful that I got you out,” she says. “In fact, you can say ‘thank you’, if you want.”

He shrugs. “I would have gotten out eventually.”

“Would you?”

“Sure. I was just hanging out there because I figured you needed a chance to show your gratitude to me in a more spectacular way than a Hallmark card,” he says.

“Well, I do doubt that Hallmark makes a card that says ‘Thank you for saving me from a maximum security prison in space and for punching me in the face’.”

“It’s a niche market.”

Emilie laughs and shakes her head. “You’re welcome, you big softy.”

“Careful, princess. You keep that up and I may just ask you to put your money where your mouth is,” he says grinning.

She leans back and just grins back at him. “Buy me an ice cream first.”


End file.
